How can I not love you?
by Blackness
Summary: It's Kurt's engagement party. His marrying Adam. He loves Adam. But then he hears a heart felt song that was not meant for his ears. Blaine meanwhile is top of his class. learning is easy! Blaine must learn how not to love Kurt, so he can move on. Truth be told that's rather a more difficult thing to learn. Sorry if it has errors. Laptop died. Written on Ipad. Xx
1. Chapter 1

**How can I not love you?**

How can I not love you?

Hey Guys, so I am thinking of publishing this on Fanfic but wanted some feedback first. Tell me what you think? I am open to suggestions, improvements and CONSTRUCTIVE critism.

**How can I not love you?**

**It's Kurt's engagement party. His marrying Adam. He loves Adam. But then he hears a heart felt song that was not meant for his ears. Blaine always found learning easy. Blaine must learn how not love Kurt, so he can move on. Truth be told that's rather a more difficult thing to learn. **

Kurt was happy. He was getting married to Adam. He and Adam had arranged the engagement party. They'd invited all their friends and it was a night of great celebration. Kurt was hurriedly running around, being a good host to all his guests when his eyes caught site of Blaine, arm in arm with Sebastian. Kurt still didn't trust Sebastian, but when Blaine asked is he could bring someone, Kurt hadn't the heart to turn him down, happy to see Blaine had moved on. Blaine was smiling genuinely while talking to his old friends from New Directions, and smiling at Sebastian. What Kurt hadn't realised was that Blaine had become a master at masking his emotions and the only person who truly knew him was Sebastian. Sebastian could see through Blaine's mask, and his arm tightened protectively round Blaine. He was here with Blaine, as his date but Sebastian knew they weren't forever and he'd accepted it. Kurt's eyes met Adam's from across the room and he smiled in greeting, before beckoning him over. Kurt made his way towards the New Directions

"Hey Guys. Thank you so much for coming" Kurt said smiling at everyone

"Oh please like we'd miss the Hummel engagement party of the century!" Mercedes said smiling.

"I know. It's great" Adam said coming up behind Kurt and snaking his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Sorry guy's I will be back" Kurt said with a small smile as he and Adam went to greet everyone else. Blaine also turned to Sebastian

"I'm just going to use the rest room" He said and excused himself failing to hear the start of a Santana's next line

"Only difference to what I expected Hummel would do for a party was change the groom" Santana said sadly and looked at Sebastian who met her gaze straight on and nodded his head once to agree with her

"But his happy? That's all that matters right?" Quinn said quietly

"He is." Tina agreed sadly watching Blaine's retreating form her heart breaking for her friend.

Kurt and Adam had been mingling, chatting to people before Kurt had to excuse himself to use the rest room. As he walked out, he walked past a small room and saw a lone figure sitting at the piano. He was about to go in to see if he was alright when he started playing and Kurt stopped to listen, forgetting how beautiful his voice sounded

Cannot touch, cannot hold  
Cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss,  
Cannot have each other

Blaine took a breath and continued on, his voice still soft and gently with the melody of the piano. Kurt continued to watch, smiling softly as the familiar voice

Must be strong, and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?

Kurt saw Blaine shiver slightly but he didn't falter and continued his voice still soft and gentle, full of yearning and hope

When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?

Kurt watched his from behind and saw the slight shudder of shoulders and the tremble in his voice. It broke his heart to hear such pain, coming from the man he loves, no wait loved?

Cannot dream, Cannot share,  
Sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel,  
Must pretend it's over

A part of Blaine had always hoped Kurt would find his way back to him. Find his way back into his arms. Forgive everything he'd done and love him again. He knew a part of Kurt still loved him. He wasn't blind to the looks he'd got when he'd arrived or the brief way Kurt eyes would linger over him a second longer than everyone else.

Must be brave, and we must go on  
Must not say what we've known all along  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you?

Kurt continued to watch Blaine sing. He still loved Blaine. A part of him still did, even though he'd denied it when Blaine asked a year ago. He'd known all along, but was so determined to move on and find a new path for his heart. He really did wonder what Blaine told his heart every night. Kurt knew he had Sebastian but even Kurt could see that Blaine never looked at Sebastian the way her had looked at Kurt. His eyes lingering for a second. Blaine had always had trouble letting go, he'd been the one desperate to get back together, to win Kurt back.

Must be brave, and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?

Blaine sighed as he drew to the end of song. He must be brave and move on with someone, if not Sebastian then someone else. He can not tell Kurt he still loves him and make things awkward between himself and his best friend. His heart refused to listen to his head though, his heart couldn't accept they were over. How could he leave those memories of love and trust, of pain and sorrow, of quiet nights in and duets. He would always miss Kurt, part of him wished he didn't and had been able to move on like Kurt. Then his mind grew sad, how could Kurt not see, they were meant to be.

How can I not love you when you are gone?

Kurt watched in awe. Blaine's emotions were laid bare. His heart broke as he heard the quiet sobbing. He was in two minds whether to stay or go, when another figure appeared from behind, who walked straight up to Blaine and pulled him into his arms, holding the gentle man. As Kurt was about to leave them to it, and offer the comfort, he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist and a quiet voice whispered in his ear

"You still love him don't you?"

Song by Joy Enriquez How can I not love you?

Please Read and Review xx


	2. Authors Note Xx

Hey guys!

Sorry no new chapter yet. I am however planning on adding a chapter to this story later this week so watch this space. I hope you like it. please continue to review, it motivates me yo write more and update.

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a second chapter of the story that started as a one shot, but I kinda had this idea so I'm going to see where it takes me. Hopefully no more than 10 chapters in total. 1 for each day and a concluding chapter. I hope you enjoy. Xx

Chapter 2

Kurt turned in Adam's arms

"I love you Adam" Kurt said

"I know, but the thing is, do you love me like you love Blaine?"  
"His my first love Adam, surely you understand" Kurt tried

"Look Kurt. I don't mean to sound harsh but you need to make a choice. So I will give you a week, which you are to spend on your own, to sort through your feelings. If when the week is up you decide that you can marry me, if I can make you happy, if you can make me happy by deciding I'm the only one for you, then we'll get married. Think of this as a free zone. Do what you want, what you need to do to get him out of your system or face up to the truth."  
"This is really unfair Adam." Kurt said quietly

"I don't want to be second choice Kurt, I don't want to be the consolation prize. I want to be the first choice, the first prize" Adam spoke honestly

"But..." Kurt started

"Please Kurt. Do it for yourself" Adam said quietly before returning to the party leaving Kurt alone. As he left Adam hoped he had done the right thing. He hoped that at the end of the week Kurt would think about things, see how unreliable Blaine was. I mean how could you trust someone who would cheat on the love of their lives?

Meanwhile in the Piano room

"Blaine, this isn't healthy" Sebastian said as he comforted Blaine

"I know. I just, I don't know what to do" Blaine said brokenly

"Can I be honest? I think you need to decide if you can handle being friends. If you can that's great, if not cut ties Blaine. Otherwise you will never be able to move on and you deserve more than broken promises and unrequited love" Sebastian argued

"You just want to get into my pants" Blaine said with a smirk

"Are you kidding? Your pants would be like shorts on my long legs" Sebastian said with a smile causing Blaine to chuckle

"I don't know if I can be friends with him, without wanting more" Blaine confessed "It's too hard. But then when I think of life without him it's seems unimaginable"

"Well you need to decide Blaine. Sooner rather later." Sebastian prompted "How about this give it one week to think about it. One week to sort through your thoughts. At the end of the week you decide what you would rather do" Sebastian compromised

"I don't think this decision can have a time frame" He argued

"It needs to otherwise you will never move on. Take the week to sort through your thoughts, maybe meet up with him, see how it works I don't know, just get him out of your system"

"Maybe you're right. One week to decide what I want"  
"Exactly" Sebastian said.

Deep down Sebastian hoped by the end of the week it would be over. Kurt would be out of Blaine's life. Blaine would move on and maybe then Sebastian would stand a chance with Blaine.

Next Chapter Sunday Morning


End file.
